


Bo Piekło to nie tylko ogień

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, biedny Adam, co tu się do cholery dzieje, crack!fic, komedia, lojalnie uprzedzam że absurd
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Crowley dostaje niepokojące raporty z pobliża Klatki.
Betowała Rzan.





	

Nie niepokoił się po pierwszych usłyszanych raportach. Klatka często drżała w posadach, gdy Lucyfer i Michał walczyli ze sobą o… Właściwie sam nie wiedział, o co. Dominację nad tym kawałkiem Piekła? Kto ma jaśniejszą łaskę? A może o duszę Adama? Zachichotał na tę myśl. Tak, jakby ci widzieli kogoś poza swoimi prawdziwymi naczyniami.

W każdym razie, doniesienia o trzaskach, wrzaskach i innych bluźnierstwach, nie sprawiały na nim większego wrażenia. Jednak, gdy po dwóch tygodniach takich raportów przybywało i skarżyły się nawet demony patrolujące tereny odległe od Klatki, zaczął rozważać różne możliwości. I ruszył swój szacowny tyłek w najgłębsze czeluści swojego królestwa.

— Co to ma być?! — wrzasnął, próbując przekrzyczeć najokropniejszy dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

— Śpiewamy sobie — odpowiedział Lucyfer.

— Przepraszam, że kurwa, co?!

— Śpiewamy, Crowleyu — powtórzył po bracie Michał.

Najwięcej jednak przekazywał wzrok Adama. Chłopak cicho błagał go o wyciągnięcie stamtąd. A Crowley, w przypływie miłosierdzia, pstryknął palcami, pozbawiając go zmysłu słuchu.


End file.
